Avatar TRUTH OR DARE
by Faerie of the Light
Summary: Just a funny truth or dare story, if you want to see more please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"There she goes!" shouted Aang from the sky, flying on his kite. The group was pursuing a thief from a nearby village that had just stolen a valuable pendent from a young girl.

FLASHBACK:

_They had just arrived in the village and, as usual, Sokka was complaining._

_"Ugh, I'm so hungry. Katara, why didn't you bring enough food to last the trip?"_

_"I DID bring enough for all of us," Katara replied fuming at her brother, "you just can't go 2 hours without eating and we ran out of food!" She yelled the last word, and hit Sokka over the head with a wrench __that appeared in her hand._

_As Sokka crouched on the ground rubbing his head Aang asked, "Katara, where did you get that?"_

_ It was just then that Katara looked at the tool in her hand and realized it was there. "I don't know, I'm not complaining though," she replied cheerfully as she bashed Sokka again, even harder this time._

_Aang, Toph, Appa, and Momo decided to leave her alone as she continued and started to laugh maniacally. They wandered around, looking at the various curio stands. After a while they came across a small stand with a young girl sitting behi__nd it selling lemonade._

_They all approached and the girl asked, "Would you like to buy some?"_

_Before Aang could answer Toph grabbed five glasses and downed them all at once._

_"Uh, Toph, I don't think you should-"_

_"SHUT IT TWINKLE TOES!" She replied loudly. Her face was slightly blushed and she was a bit wobbly. "I'll drink as many as I damn well please! And another thing, you've been skimping on your practicing, I'm going to have to beat ya twice as hard in the next lesson! (__hiccup__) "_

_"Toph," Aang said gently, "I think you've had enough."_

_"Don't talk that way to your teacher! I'm gonna-"and with that she was passed out on the ground, snoring loudly._

_They all just stared at her for a while and the girl finally spoke up, "I've never seen anyone get so drunk drinking my lemonade before."_

_"Sorry about that, here's the money for what she had," Aang replied and paid the money. As he leaned to give it to her, he noticed a beautiful golden pendent around her neck. "That's a really nice necklace."_

_"Thanks, it's really important to me. My most prized possession," she replied lovingly as she brushed it with her hand._

_"IF IT'S THAT VALUABLE THEN IT'S MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHA" In a flash, a figure came forward and before anyone could do anything, she had stolen the pendent_

_By this time Katara and a very sore Sokka came and had seen the whole thing._

_"Hey, that's not yours! Give it back!" Aang demanded._

_"Give it back," the thief replied._

_"Huh?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Hey stop that!"_

_"Hey stop that"_

_"Yeah that's real mature!"_

_"Alosersayswhat"_

_"What?"_

_"Exactly," the thief said cackling._

_"Who are you?" Sokka asked as he went to pull out his boomerang but instead…THE WRENCH APPEARED! He looked at it shocked for a sec but then just held it as a weapon._

_"Me? You can just call me…DUN DUN DUN! D!" (Heh, see I got you covered D)_

_"Well give the girl back her pendent D," demanded Katara._

_"You'll have to catch me first, squeaky squeaketh!" And with that she dashed off into the desert._

END FLASHBACK:

So the gang is chasing the thief, Aang on his kite and the rest of them (including Toph who was still unconscious) on Appa. They chased D to a tall rock formation that coincidently was in there for no apparent reason and cornered the thief onto a cliff

"We have you cornered, now give back the pendent!" angrily demanded Aang.

"Okay," D said cheerfully.

The rest of them were dumbfounded by this response. "Uh, really?" Sokka asked confused.

"Yeah, I didn't really want it, I just wanted a group of people to play with."

"What game?" Aang asked getting excited.

"TRUTH OR DARE!!!!"

"I LOVE TRUTH OR DARE! LET'S DO IT!" Everyone jumped as Toph woke up with a bang and sat down cheerfully across from D.

"Yeah, I wanna play!" Aang added and joined in the semi-circle.

Sokka wasn't so amused, "Are you people crazy? That girl just stole a valuable pendent, had us chase her across the burning desert, and now you want to play Truth or Dare? Are Katara and I the only sane one's here?"

"TRUTH OR DARE, TRUTH OR DARE! KATARA WANTS TO PLAY TOO!"

Sokka stood there clearly outnumbered and then finally just sat in the circle as well. And so they gave the pendent to Momo to take back to the girl, and sent Appa along as well to make sure he doesn't get distracted by bugs.

"Okay so I'll go first, I dare….Katara to swap clothes with Sokka!"

"What?" they both said at the same time. "I'm not going to wear girl clothes!

"You have to it's the rules," Aang stated.

"Yeah right, not me," Katara said folding her arms.

"DO IT!" Toph shouted and pulled out the magic wrench, threatening to beat the two of them into a bloody pulp.

"Yes master Toph," the two of them said quivering in fear. And they each stripped down and switched clothes.

"There, now it's my turn, said Katara as she attempted to wipe Sokka's smell away from her. "I dare Aang to…eat Sokka's special meat supply!"

"WHAT? NO NOT MY LITTLE BUDDIES! I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT MEAT! I'LL GO INSANE, I'LL DIE, I'LL-" and that's when Toph hit him hard with the wrench, then she hit Katara.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because you didn't call on me! Okay Twinkle Toes, eat the meat!"

"But I'm a monk, I don't eat meat," Aang stated nervously.

"Do you want some of this? Huh?!"

"No," Aang quivered.

"THEN…EAT…THE…DAMN…MEAT!"

Aang slowly walked over to the pack, and pulled out the pack of llama meat. As he held the strips before him, he imagined what the llama was like in life.

IMAGINATION TIME:

_This llama's name was Carl, and he was the kindest llama in the herd. He looked after all the others, protected the children from the terrible storms, and always let the elders eat the best patch of grass. He was beloved by everyone and life was sweet, until the day that…HE came! A vicious killer who only said one word the whole time, "MEAT!" Most of the herd was able to escape, but one was frozen in fear from the villain. Carl dashed to them and just as the beast swung his weapon, Carl intercepted and took the attack, the little llama and Carl had a telepathic __conversation__, because as you know all animals talk to each other this way._

_"Carl__, no don't die!"_

_"You must live; I leave the herd to you, Sheen! Don't do anything stupid!" and then Carl died. __Sheen,__ hesitated for a moment and then ran off as well. Years later the herd dies of hunger from the terrible leadership of Sheen and Carl curses him from the dead, "Sheen…you stupid asshole!"_

IMAGINATION TIME'S OVER:

"Hey Twinkle Toes, hurry up!" Aang was shaken out of his trance and stared tearfully at the llama meat.

"But, I've grown attached to this llama; I gave him a name and a back story. His name was Carl and he was the kindest llama in the herd-

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, EAT THE LLAMA OR I'LL EAT YOU NEXT!" So Aang, slowly brought the meat to his face and began to eat, and the whole time, he was apologizing to Carl.

After he was finished, he turned around; his eyes, soulless. "There now that wasn't so bad was it?" Toph asked cheerfully.

"I could only see blood the whole time, only hear the bleeps of the dead, the smell of rotting corpses, the-

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, it's my turn now!" Toph said excited. "Okay, I dare D. to- WHAT?" In the confusion, D had become bored and went home to go online and write a journal about what had happened.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sokka said as he woke up rubbing his head.

"I sold my soul to the devil," Aang said lifelessly.

"D ran away, so I guess we can go too-

"WE AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Toph said angrily, "We're going to finish the game and have a jolly f-ing old time, doesn't that sound fun?" She had a menacingly creepy smile on her face and her eye was twitching. The rest of them, fearing future pain, sat back down in the circle and they continued.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I wrote this to originally be a one chapter story, but I like it so much I think I'll continue if others like it. The thief I added was a friend of mine I promised to include as a birthday gift, the original idea did not come from me, I read an FMA truth or dare story and got the idea from that. Hope you enjoyed it, and to those who are waiting for the next chapter of New Generation, New Enemies I'll get on that soon, this month is hectic since I'm starting college soon. But do not fear I plan to continue, just keep your eyes open.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Avatar sits in apprehension at the newly crazed Toph and her wrench of doom. They have been forced to play the rest of this mad game of truth but now actually a dare, game even though the person who originally started has already left.

"Now then," said Toph, "whose turn is it?"

"Well I just ate Carl so…NO CARL!!!!!!" Aang called to the sky as he cried tears for the llama meat he ate in the last chapter. "Anyway, sniff I guess it's my turn to pick someone."

Aang pondered for a moment, he only had two choices since Sokka was still out cold because of Toph's last attack.

"Okay then, I pick…Toph!"

"Yay! It's my turn!" Toph shouted cheerfully up into the heavens. "So what do I do? What do I do?"

"Okay, I dare you to…tell me what color my eyes are! And if it's wrong you have to beat yourself to a bloody pulp!"

thinking Aang _Heh__heh__its__ payback time bitch! I will get revenge for making me eat my friend Carl! I miss you Carl, you __will be remembered as__ the mightiest of all llama__s_

"Um, Aang?" Katara called carefully, "Toph is blind there's no way for her to tell-

"BROWN!"

Silence for a moment, Katara looks with curiosity as Aang's eye twitches with his mouth open in disbelief.

thinking _CURSES! FOILED AGAIN!_

"Yay, it's my turn!" Toph shouted enthusiasticly!

It was at this time that Sokka finally woke up. "Ugh, oh my head. What happened?" he asked. They all pointed to the empty bag in the center of the circle which once contained Sokka's meat supply.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! ALL OF MY MEAT…GONE!"

"I've got it!" Toph exclaimed, "I dare Sokka to go to that field over there and eat all the cabbages!"

"But I'm a warrior, and it isn't manly to eat anything that didn't wasn't killed with fear and crying."

"Well you're afraid, and if you don't do it I'll make you cry. So how's that?" Toph said in a very creepy cheerful voice.

"Toph, do you have PMS?" Katara asked curiously.

"Silly, I'm too young to be having that," Toph replied cheerfully again. "Okay Sokka, let's go."

"But I'm a meatatarian…"

Toph pulls out the magic wrench, and has a look like a very scary doll on her face as she says in a very dangerous voice "I…said…let's…go!"

Three seconds later, the four of them approached the surprisingly fertile field of cabbage. Once they were sure that the coast was clear, they went into the field and Sokka approached the first cabbage. He pulled it up by its roots and was about to munch into it when…IMAGINATION TIME!

START IMAGINATION OF SOKKA:

_You see the cabbage, you see __Sokka_

_"Don't eat me __Sokka__, I love you."_

_"I love you too magic cabbage, it seems like I've known you forever even though it's just now that we've met."_

_"__Techniquely__ we haven't even met now; I'm just the part of your brain that got damaged by all the people hitting you with the evil wrench."_

_"You talk funny, will you marry me?"_

_"Okay." And the two were wed and they rode off into the sunset together._

END IMAGINATION TIME:

"Hurry up already Sokka!" Toph called out.

"But, I can't eat Jenet (yeah I went there; inside joke) we were wed and all of these other cabbages are our children who will soon grow up and live-"

"Sokka," Aang interrupted, "she didn't care about my story with Carl, why would she care about-"

"Oh I didn't know that you all were related, okay, you don't have to do the dare."

"Yay!" Sokka cheered as he danced around the garden with his 'bride'. Aang was left with his eye twitching again and contemplating even more complicated ways to get back at the little bitch.

"Hey you kids, what're you doing to my cabbages?" The gang looked in the direction of the small house nestled in the middle of all the vegetables to see the minor character CABBAGE GUY that appears throughout various parts of the series.

"We're playing 'Dare'", stated Toph simply.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's like Truth or Dare but without the Truth. Wanna play?"

"HELL'S YEAH!" And with that, the cabbage man forgot completely about his rage and joined in the children's game.

"Okay, it's my turn," said Sokka as he snuggled his beloved vegetable. "Okay Cabbage man…"

"My name is Kurt (yeah I went there too :P)."

"Okay then Kurt, I dare you to…Transform into Bender from Futurama!"

"How do I do that?"

"Just put on these pieces of trash cans I found!" cried Toph in the distance by Kurt's house.

"Okay, su-WAIT A MINUTE!" Kurt exclaimed. "I don't have any trash cans." He ran over to where Toph was holding the pieces of metal and saw to his horror that she had in fact destroyed his tractor.

"Oh my God…you, you killed it," he said in shock as if he was looking at the results of a battle field. "Limbs everywhere, gallons of oil…oh my…" and then Kurt fainted.

Everyone was silent until Toph said, "Okay, let's get the robot suit on him." Everyone was in agreement that if they had to suffer due to the wrath of Toph then Kurt had to as well.

"This'll probably take a while folks," Katara says to you, "we'll end the chapter here for now. See you all later!"

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! It's probably not as good as chapter 1, but I promise to do much research (Family Guy, Futurama, ect…) and make up for it in chapter 3. See you all next time!


End file.
